Animal Cruelty
Summary * Jace informs Daniel about the 4 big crews * Johan and Daniel get their dogs kidnapped Plot Chapter 149 A garbageman is taking out the trash when he spots some kittens in a bag. Daniel is running with his dog Enu and thinking about the four crews. He has a flashback to asking Jace about them during school. Jace explains the four crews are Hostel, God Dog, Big Deal and Workers. He tells Daniel that the Burn Knuckles are not a crew but can be just as powerful. As Daniel sits on a bench he overhears his dog fighting another dog. He runs to save Enu and comes across Johan Seong. They apologize to each other and start running together, leaving their dogs behind. Daniel mentions the God Dogs and Johan is surprised. He asks how Daniel knows them and he explains that they are criminals. Johan suddenly asks Daniel to race, and Daniel loses the race. Daniel is shocked that Johan won against his better body. As they catch their breath Johan asks about Daniel's family. Daniel says he has a mother and Johan says he has his dog Eden. They get up to leave but notice their dogs are missing and panic. Daniel and Johan find the garbageman who tells them about an animal abuser. In the abuser's home Eden and Enu observe the starving animals inside. Chapter 150 A little girl asks Daniel if she's seen her dog Miro, who is pregnant. Daniel replies he hasn't and is surprised to see this is a thing that happens. A later scene shows Miro being thrown out by her kidnapper. Johan is ringing doors and asking people to call him. As he runs off, a shadowy figure watches him. Daniel and Johan approach the animal feeders and they tell them about a creepy old man who carries garbage bags. Johan remembers the old man and fears his dog is in danger. He and Daniel head up the stairs, but the second floor is barred by an iron door. Johan blasts the door open with his strength and barges into the man's room. He and Daniel see the man leaping towards them in the dark. Chapter 151 Johan grabs the old man by the collar and threatens him. The man tells him that their dogs were kidnapped by the cat lady down the street. She was an animal addict and liked to collect animals, but she failed to take care of them and they grew weak and dirty. The old man tried to stop her but he could not legally do so. While Johan and Daniel went to the man she snuck into his room and stole some more animals. Daniel receives a call from the girl who tells him she saw a woman run off with two dogs. He and Johan race outside and begin searching. Johan calls his gang to help them search for their dogs. Chapter 152 The God Dogs begin looking for Eden but they cannot find him. Daniel finds the woman but it isn't the right one. He heads to the kidnapper's house and pleads for her to let the dogs go. She refuses and he calls the police, but they are unable to enter her home without a warrant. Daniel breaks the door open and releases the dogs, and the police arrive shortly after. Johan thanks Daniel for helping him and invites him to hang out in Nowon with him. His gang arrives to pick him up and Daniel is shocked to see that Johan is a God Dog. Cookies Cookie 1 shows the kidnapper is still kidnapping animals. She and Daniel had to pay the same fine despite doing completely different actions. Cookie 2 shows the man giving the pets back to their owners. The little girl is shocked to see her dog Miro malnourished and takes the puppies home. When she asks where her dog is, the mother lies that Miro is in the hospital and leaves her in the garbage Cookie 3 shows the God Dogs being confronted by the Burn Knuckles. Jace asks what their business is and Johan tells them to piss off. As they leave, he thinks back to when he first met Daniel. He wanted to beat Daniel for talking crap about his gang, but reconsidered after seeing how talented Daniel was. He asks Jin Jang to test Daniel and see if he will be a friend or a foe. Cookie 4 shows Johan leaving his mother's shop. As he complains about his haircut he notices Eden looking at Miro in the trash. Johan picks up the weakened Miro and decides to adopt her. Category:Plot